L'aveu
by Nemo77
Summary: David en a assez et quitte la France pour retourner en Allemagne.


**L'aveu.**

**Disclaimer: **rien n'est à moi, ni la chanson qui est à Evanescence (« Missing »), ni les personnages qui sont tous à Algésiras. Je ne possède que cette histoire et mon imagination. Pour respecter le règlement de FFnet, voici la version sans paroles. Pour ceux qui l'ont vue circuler, elle existe en version intégrale. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira quand même.

Je suis désolé, Paul, mais à l'heure où tu trouveras cette lettre, je serai rentré là où on m'attend vraiment. Là où je ne serai pas invisible, là où j'existerai pour de bon dans les bras de quelqu'un. Je retourne en Allemagne. J'en ai assez.

Je te demande pardon pour tout. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Un de ceux qui font souffrir au réveil et laissent un goût amer dans la bouche. Un leurre auquel j'ai cru alors que je m'étais interdit d'espérer.

Il est trop tard. Tu ne peux plus rien faire. Il y a tous les mots échangés, mais surtout ceux qui ne l'ont pas été. Il y a ce que tu m'as dit dans la buanderie avant le cours.

T'es-tu seulement aperçu que tu étais jaloux, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre? As-tu réalisé que tu as dit ça parce que c'était Maxime et pas toi que j'avais dans les bras ? Á ce moment-là, c'était encore rattrapable. Mais tu as refusé une fois de plus d'ouvrir les yeux. Et ça a été la fois de trop. Celle que je n'ai pas supportée.

Alors je préfère partir. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Pour toi comme pour moi, même si je ne suis pas certain que ça te fera enfin réagir.

Je m'en vais, et il y a cette part de moi qui me souffle que ça ne te fera rien, que je fais bien d'abandonner la place à Julien.

Julien…Tiens, parlons-en ! Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pu le voir, celui pour lequel tu m'as sacrifié ? J'aurais peut-être pu lutter contre une femme, mais je ne peux pas le faire contre un homme, surtout si je ne le vois pas. Surtout contre Julien. Dans un sens, c'est toi qui m'as forcé à baisser les armes. En entretenant cette relation exclusive, c'est lui qui est entré dans la lumière et moi que tu as rejeté dans l'ombre.

Ai-je donc si peu compté pour toi en huit ans? Ai-je été autre chose que ton faire-valoir, que ce soit pour toi ou pour les autres ? Ces questions m'ont souvent brûlé les lèvres sans que j'ose jamais les poser. Je le fais aujourd'hui, même si maintenant mon esprit me souffle une réponse et qu'elle me fait mal.

Fred ne m'avait pas caché la véritable raison de ma venue en France. Au moins il a été honnête avec moi. Je pensais que tu le serais aussi, depuis le temps que nous nous connaissions. Ça n'a pas été le cas.

N'essaies pas de rattraper les choses. N'essaies surtout pas. Tu n'en seras que plus malheureux, et tu ne m'en rendras que plus malheureux. Ça ne servirait à rien. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'aurais encore l'impression d'avoir le mauvais rôle.

Moi aussi, j'ai été honnête avec Fred, d'une certaine manière. J'aurais vendu mon âme au diable pour que tu sois à moi. Si il me reposait la question aujourd'hui, je lui donnerais la même réponse. Avec plus de certitude encore, et malgré mon cœur taillé en pièces.

Pourquoi je m'en vais alors que je viens juste de te dire ça ? Parce que je suis vivant, Paul. Je suis plus vivant que je ne le pense. Parce qu'il y a plus qu'un fleuve entre nous à partir de maintenant. Julien fait partie du monde des Candélabres et moi de celui des hommes. Et il y a toi, au milieu, en train d'évoluer le long de cette frontière en fragile équilibriste que tu es. Je sais que ton cœur a déjà fait pencher la balance en sa faveur, et le mien m'interdisait de partir avant que tu ne saches réellement ce que je ressens.

La maison sera vide. Vide de ma présence. Mais remplie de celle de Julien. J'en suis persuadé. J'ai essayé d'effacer toutes les traces de ce qui aurait pu être notre vie. Je n'ose pas dire de ce qui aurait dû être notre vie.

Me pardonneras-tu de prendre la fuite alors que j'aurais préféré rester ? Me pardonneras-tu de ne pas m'être montré suffisamment fort pour tenir tête à quelqu'un qui n'est rien d'autre pour moi qu'un fantôme, d'avoir choisi la désertion plutôt que le combat ? Me pardonneras-tu d'avoir mis un terme à une situation que je ne supportais plus sans te demander ton avis ?

Ma main tremble sur la feuille. Je n'y peux rien. La dernière manifestation d'un cœur aimant, sans doute. Celle d'un être qui a abdiqué devant un autre.

Les souvenirs tournent dans ma tête à toute vitesse, comme si en partant j'allais les oublier. Je te revois assis sur ce fauteuil, puis debout et martyrisant ton corps à grands coups de rééducation et d'entraînements. Tes progrès, aussi fulgurants qu'inattendus. Était-ce moi que tu cherchais à impressionner, ou Julien était-il déjà là, dans l'ombre et te regardant faire ? Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit qu'il a toujours été là, te veillant comme un ange-gardien, plus lumineux encore que moi.

Je te dis au revoir, Paul. Au revoir aux paroles malheureuses qui t'ont échappé et qui m'ont blessé à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Au revoir aux occasions manquées d'être enfin toi-même et de m'ouvrir ton cœur. Au revoir aux espoirs que tu sois plus qu'un ami et qui m'ont longtemps empêché de faire ce que je fais aujourd'hui. Enfin, je dis adieu au futur Candélabre que tu es, car je ne te vois pas d'avenir ailleurs que dans les bras de Julien. Parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui t'attire, même si quelque chose te retient encore ici.

Ne t'inquiète pour moi. Je tiendrai le choc. Je ne sais combien de temps ça prendra, mais je m'en remettrai. Je finirai bien par trouver quelqu'un. Je finirai bien par arriver à faire disparaître la douleur que je ressens, même si les rêves que je fais de toi ne s'en iront jamais.

Je vivrai, avec ou sans quelqu'un. Je vivrai sans les Candélabres. J'aurai une vie. J'aurai la vie. Mais tu ne répondras jamais à ma dernière question.

Est-ce que je te manquerai ?


End file.
